yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Playmat
A Yu-Gi-Oh! playmat is a flat material where a player can place their cards while Dueling. They feature a Monster Card, with many also having the official Game Zones for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Many Yu-Gi-Oh! playmats are awarded to competitors and winners of several different events. Most mats are produced in very high numbers, but some are very exclusive and highly valuable items. TCG Playmats Championships Regional Championship Mat-RegionalChampionship-Classic.jpg | Classic Mat-RegionalChampionship-SacredBeasts.jpg | Sacred Beasts Mat-RegionalChampionship-RainbowDragon.jpg | Rainbow Dragon Mat-RegionalChampionship-ChaosNeos.jpg | Elemental Hero Chaos Neos Mat-RegionalChampionship-ArmageddonKnight.jpg | Armageddon Knight Mat-RegionalChampionship-JudgmentDragon.jpg | Judgment Dragon Mat-RegionalChampionship-MontageDragon.jpg | Montage Dragon Mat-RegionalChampionship-Gorz.jpg | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Mat-RegionalChampionship-DarkVoltanis.jpg | Dark Voltanis (Never Produced) Mat-RegionalChampionship-Samnite&Sirocco.jpg | Gladiator Beast Samnite / Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn Mat-RegionalChampionship-Lightsworn.jpg | Lightsworn Mat-RegionalChampionship-XSabers.jpg | X-Sabers Mat-RegionalChampionship-Blackwings.jpg | Blackwings Mat-RegionalChampionship-Quickdraw.jpg | Quickdraw Warriors Mat-RegionalChampionship-Monarch.jpg | Monarch Mat-RegionalChampionship-Aesir.jpg | Aesir Mat-RegionalChampionship-Essedarii.jpg | Gladiator Beast Essedarii Mat-RegionalChampionship-Numbers.png | Numbers Mat-RegionalChampionship-ArmorNinjas.png | Armor Ninjas National Championship Mat-NationalChampionship-CyberDragon.jpg | Cyber Dragon (2007) Mat-NationalChampionship-JinzoLord.jpg | Jinzo - Lord (2008) Mat-NationalChampionship-GorztheEmissaryofDarkness.jpg | Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (2009, never produced) Mat-NationalChampionship-JudgmentDragon&DarkArmedDragon.jpg | Judgment Dragon / Dark Armed Dragon (2009) Mat-NationalChampionship-DarkEndDragon.jpg | Dark End Dragon (2009, Outside America) European Championship Mat-EuropeanChampionship-JinzoLord.jpg | Jinzo - Lord (2008) Mat-EuropeanChampionship-JudgmentDragon&DarkArmedDragon.jpg | Judgment Dragon / Dark Armed Dragon (2009) Continental Championship Mat-ContinentalChampionship-JudgmentDragon&DarkArmedDragon.jpg | Judgment Dragon / Dark Armed Dragon (2009) World Championship Qualifier Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Infernity.jpg | Infernity (2010) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Brionac.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2010, Outside America) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Trishula.png | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2011) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-LegendarySixSamurai.png | Legendary Six Samurai (2011) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Grapha.jpg | Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (2012) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Hieratic.jpg | Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis (2012) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Inzektors.jpg | Inzektors (2012) Mat-WorldChampionshipQualifier-Ma'at.jpg | Ma'at (2012, Dragon Duel) World Championship Mat-WorldChampionship-StardustDragon&RedDragonArchfiend.jpg | Stardust Dragon / Red Dragon Archfiend (2009) Mat-WorldChampionship-Brionac.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (2010) Mat-WorldChampionship-Number39Utopia.png | Number 39: Utopia (2011) Mat-WorldChampionship-Traditional.jpg | Traditional (2011) World Championship Series Mat-ChampionshipSeries-Darklords.jpg | Darklords SHONEN JUMP Championship Mat-SHONENJUMPChampionship-DarkEndDragon.jpg | SHONEN JUMP Championship: Dark End Dragon Mat-50thSHONENJUMPChampionship-DoomcaliberKnight.jpg | 50th SHONEN JUMP Championship: Doomcaliber Knight Mat-75thSHONENJUMPChampionship-DarkEndDragon.jpg | 75th SHONEN JUMP Championship: Dark End Dragon Mat-75thSHONENJUMPChampionship-Tragoedia.jpg | 75th SHONEN JUMP Championship: Tragoedia YCS Championship Mat-YCSChampionship-BloodMefist.png | YCS Championship: Blood Mefist Mat-YCSChampionship2012-TourBusFromtheUnderworld.jpg | 100th YCS Participation: Tour Bus From the Underworld Mat-YCSChampionship2012-BloodMefist.jpg | 100th YCS Top Cut: Blood Mefist Mat-YCSChampionship2012-GagagaGirl.jpg | 100th YCS: Gagaga Girl Hobby League Mat-HobbyLeague-DragonsRoar&ZombieMadness.jpg | Dragon's Roar / Zombie Madness Mat-HobbyLeague-BlazeofDestruction&FuryfromtheDeep.jpg | Blaze of Destruction / Fury from the Deep Mat-HobbyLeague-WarriorsTriumph&SpellcastersJudgment.jpg | Warrior's Triumph / Spellcaster's Judgment Mat-HobbyLeague-CrystalBeasts.jpg | Crystal Beasts Mat-HobbyLeague-Gadgets.jpg | Gadgets Mat-HobbyLeague-Yubel.jpg | Yubel Mat-HobbyLeague-DarkArmedDragon.jpg | Dark Armed Dragon Mat-HobbyLeague-StardustDragon&RedDragonArchfiend.jpg | Stardust Dragon / Red Dragon Archfiend Mat-HobbyLeague-JunkWarrior.jpg | Junk Warrior Decks Structure Deck Structure Deck playmats feature the cover card's artwork with the Structure Deck's name on the front. Due to the artwork, the card zones are less visible. Mat-StructureDeck-Endymion(SDSC).png | Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command - Endymion, the Master Magician Mat-StructureDeck-LightpulsarDarkflare(SDDC).png | Structure Deck: Dragons Collide - Lightpulsar Dragon & Darkflare Dragon Mat-StructureDeck-ShadowShien(SDWA).jpg | Structure Deck: Samurai Warlords - Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien Starter Deck These mats feature a decorative background with more visible card zones than Structure Deck playmats. Mat-StarterDeck-Grenosaurus(YS11).jpg | Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz - Grenosaurus Judge Mat-Judge-Upperdeck.jpg | Upperdeck Mat-Judge-ChimeratechOverdragon.jpg | Chimeratech Overdragon Mat-Judge-SixSamurai.jpg | Six Samurai Mat-Judge-Inti&Quilla.jpg | Sun Dragon Inti & Moon Dragon Quilla Mat-Judge-Adreus&Tiras.jpg | Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon & Tiras, Keeper of Genesis (WCQ 2011) Mat-Judge-GagagaGirl.jpg | Gagaga Girl Win-A-Mat Mat-WinAMat-YuseiFudo.jpg | Yusei Fudo (2009) Mat-WinAMat-JackAtlas.jpg | Jack Atlas (2009) Mat-WinAMat-CrowHogan.jpg | Crow Hogan (2010) Mat-WinAMat-AkizaIzinski.jpg | Akiza Izinski (2010) Mat-WinAMat-YuseiYugiJaden.jpg | Yusei Fudo, Yami Yugi and Jaden Yuki (2011) Mat-WinAMat-YumaTsukumo.jpg | Yuma Tsukumo (2012) Gold Series Originally handed out at tournaments; these mats are more durable and are now available widely through the market of Gold Series 4. Mat-GoldSeries4-YugiMuto,DarkMagician&DarkMagicianGirl.jpg | Standard Edition: Yugi Muto, Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl Mat-GoldSeries4-SetoKaiba,BlueEyesWhiteDragon&XYZDragonCannon.jpg | Standard Edition: Seto Kaiba, Blue-Eyes White Dragon & XYZ-Dragon Cannon Mat-GoldSeries4-YugiMuto,SetoKaiba,DarkMagician&BlueEyesWhiteDragon.jpg | O.T.S. Edition: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Dark Magician & Blue-Eyes White Dragon Sneak Peek These mats feature the cover card monster with less visible backgrounds; they are handed out along with a promo card at Sneak Preview events. Mat-SneakPeek-PowerToolDragon(RGBT).jpg | Power Tool Dragon (Raging Battle) Mat-SneakPeek-AncientFairyDragon(ANPR).jpg | Ancient Fairy Dragon (Ancient Prophecy) Mat-SneakPeek-MajesticStarDragon(SOVR).jpg | Majestic Star Dragon (Stardust Overdrive) Mat-SneakPeek-MajesticRedDragon(ABPF).png | Majestic Red Dragon (Absolute Powerforce) Mat-SneakPeek-BlackWingedDragon(TSHD).png | Black-Winged Dragon (The Shining Darkness) Mat-SneakPeek-DragonKnightDracoEquiste(DREV).png | Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (Duelist Revolution) Mat-SneakPeek-ShootingStarDragon(STBL).png | Shooting Star Dragon (Starstrike Blast) Mat-SneakPeek-Odin,FatheroftheAesir(STOR).png | Odin, Father of the Aesir (Storm of Ragnarok) Mat-SneakPeek-JunkBerserker(EXVC).png | Junk Berserker (Extreme Victory) Mat-SneakPeek-Number17LeviathanDragon(GENF).png | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (Generation Force) Mat-SneakPeek-GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon(PSHW).png | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Photon Shockwave) Mat-SneakPeek-NumberC39UtopiaRay(ORCS).png | Number C39: Utopia Ray (Order of Chaos) Mat-SneakPeek-NeoGalaxyEyesPhotonDragon(GAOV).png | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Galactic Overlord) Bundle These mats are bundled with special Yu-Gi-Oh! products. They are made of thick, durable rubber, similar to the Gold Series 4 mats. Mat-BattlePack-SealedPlayBattleKit.jpg | Battle Pack: Epic Dawn - Sealed Play Battle Kit Miscellaneous Mat-HobbyExclusive-YuseiFudo&DuelRunner-2010.jpg | Hobby Exclusive: Yusei Fudo / Duel Runner (2010) Mat-HobbyExclusive-YuseiFudo&DuelRunner-2011.jpg | Hobby Exclusive: Yusei Fudo / Duel Runner (2011) Mat-Extravaganza.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Extravaganza Mat-Top1000Ranked-AprJun2010.jpg | Top 1000 April - June 2010 Premiados los jugadores del Top 1000 Mat-Top1000Ranked-JulSep2010.jpg | Top 1000 July - September 2010 Los jugadores clasificados en el Top 1000 premiados de nuevo Mat-Top1000Ranked-OctDec2010.jpg | Top 1000 October - December 2010 Mat-2PlayerMat-OrderofChaos.png | Order of Chaos 2 Player Mat Mat-Miscellaneous-YumaTsukumo.jpg | Yuma Tsukumo OCG Japanese Playmats Sneak Peek Mat-Honest(LODT)-JP.jpg | Honest (Light of Destruction) Mat-StardustDragon(TDGS)-JP.jpg | Stardust Dragon (The Duelist Genesis) Mat-BlackRoseDragon(CSOC)-JP.jpg | Black Rose Dragon (Crossroads of Chaos) DVD Reginald and Yuma mat.jpg | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL DVD Volume 2 Exclusive mat. Reginald and Yuma mat 2.jpg | Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL DVD Volume 3 Exclusive mat. Asia Tour Invitational Mat-AsiaTourInvitational-Number17LeviathanDragon-JP.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2011) Konami Tournament Mat-AsiaTourInvitational-NumberC39UtopiaRay-JP.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray (2012) Mat-AsiaTourInvitational-GalaxyEyesUtopiaRay-JP.jpg | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon & Number C39: Utopia Ray (2012) V Jump Mat-VJump-Character-JP.jpg | Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga & Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga Mat-VJump-5D'smanga-JP.jpg | 2011 Issue 12: Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin Mat-VJump-ZEXALmanga-JP.jpg | 2011 Issue 12: Yuma, Astral, Shark and Kaito Mat-VJump-Thunder-JP.jpg | 2012 Issue 7: Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon, OKaThunder, OToThunder, ONeThunder, Yuma and Astral Miscellaneous Mat-DuelistBox2012-JP.jpg | Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Duelist Box 2012 Mat-Miscellaneous-ZEXALLogo-JP.jpg | ZEXAL Logo OCG Korean Playmats Duelist Box Mat-DuelistBox-JackYusei-KR.jpg | Duelist Box Playmat Edition - Jack and Yusei Mat-DuelistBox-LunaLeo-KR.jpg | Duelist Box Playmat Edition - Luna and Leo Mat-DuelistBox-AkiCrow-KR.jpg | Duelist Box Playmat Edition - Aki and Crow National Championship Mat-NationalChampionship-MajesticRedDragon-KR.jpg | Majestic Red Dragon (2010) Mat-NationalChampionship-OdinFatheroftheAesir-KR.jpg | Odin, Father of the Aesir (2011) Mat-NationalChampionship-StructureDeckDragonsCollide-KR.jpg | Structure Deck: Dragons Collide - Lightpulsar Dragon & Darkflare Dragon (2012) Mat-NationalChampionship-DuelistPack12YumaTsukumo-KR.jpg | Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo - Yuma Tsukumo, Number 39: Utopia, Baby Tiragon, Gagaga Magician & Dododo Warrior (2012) Jump Festa Invitational Mat-JumpFestaInvitational-RedDragonArchfiendAssaultMode-KR.jpg | Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (2009) Mat-JumpFestaInvitational-EndymiontheMasterMagician-KR.jpg | Endymion, the Master Magician (2009) Mat-JumpFestaInvitational-Number39Utopia-KR.jpg | Number 39: Utopia (2011) Voucher Mat-Voucher-NumberC39UtopiaRay-KR.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray (Order of Chaos) (2012) Mat-Voucher-NeoGalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-KR.jpg | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Galactic Overlord) (2012) Mat-Voucher-HeroicChampionExcalibur-KR.jpg | Heroic Champion - Excalibur (Return of the Duelist) (2012) References